bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = | first = October 16, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nicole Valerie Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * ( ) * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Gordon Mitchell (1996–97) Reggie Hathaway (1998–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–06, 2014) Tristan Lockhart (2008–12) Langston Winters (2013–14) Pascal LeMarchal (2014–15) C.J. Spencer (2017–) | romances = Connor Eldridge (1993–94, dated) Jeffrey Banks (1994–95, dated) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Shelby Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Razor Jerome (2010–14) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) River Eldridge (1999) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Drew Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson | sons = Trey Mitchell Daniel Mitchell | daughters = Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Liam Mitchell | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson | nephews = Nico Grayson Zane Grayson | nieces = Jennifer Grayson | uncles = | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Vivian Winters | cousins = | relatives = }} Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Spencer ( Grayson; previously Hathaway, Lockhart, Winters and LeMarchal) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–86 Nikki and her twin brother Terence are born two Nicholas Grayson and his wife Shelby in October 1977. Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix -- a rival of her grandfather Terry shortly after birth and is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1978, Shelby skips town with the twins. Nick soon follows. In 1982, Nick is arrested for their murders but Shelby and the girls are revealed to be alive. Nikki doesn't take it well when her parents divorce soon after and Shelby marries Tony D'Angelo and takes sole custody of the girls. Meanwhile, Nick's plans to remarry his longtime love Amelia Kane are put on hold when she overhears Nikki telling Nick how much she hates Amelia and skips town. Nikki is devastated when Tony and Shelby divorce and he leaves town in 1985. In 1986, Nick marries Emma Donovan and forces Shelby into a joint custody agreement. Nikki has come to like her stepmother but the happiness is short lived due to Nick and Amelia rekindling their romance. Shelby disappears with Nikki in July 1986 when she discovers Nick's plans to sue for custody. 1993–2003 Shelby sends Nikki back to Jericho City in 1993 when she gets expelled from school. Nikki clashes with sister Zoe because of Zoe's disdain for their uncle Razor Jerome. While she doesn't like Razor's wife Amelia, she prefers to keep Amelia away from her father Nick and even tries to orchestrate a reunion between Nick and his ex-wife Kelly Cooper, who has recently skipped town. Nikki is furious when she walks in on Amelia and Nick in bed but keeps quiet fearing exposure would only bring them together. In the summer of 1993, Nikki make enemies with transfer student Jeremy Howard as they compete for the same position at the school paper. Meanwhile, Nikki discovers that Amelia is pregnant with Nick's child and makes plans to run her out of town. In July 1993, Nikki starts dating Jeremy's best friend Connor Eldridge -- much to Jeremy's dismay. Nikki Jeremy not to interfere in the relationship. Nikki even plans to lose her virginity to Connor but changes her mind upsetting Connor. Upon their return to school Nikki sets up Zoe with football star Reggie Hathaway tired of Zoe being the third wheel during her dates. Meanwhile, Nikki is shocked when Jeremy reveals that her family's long time foe Dante D'Angelo is actually his father. Throughout Amelia's pregnancy, Nikki sends her threatening letters warning her to get rid of the baby or risk being exposed. Nikki is riddled with guilt when Amelia miscarries in October 1993. Nikki is shocked when she discovers her uncle Terence had been sleeping with Kelly and his rejection led to her skipping town. She contacts Kelly who accuses Terence of rape but Kelly convinces the teen to keep quiet and avoid upsetting Nick. Connor dumps Nikki on Valentine's Day 1994 after she refuses him sex again. Nikki blames Jeremy for teasing Connor about being a virgin. Nikki isn't too happy when she learns that her grandmother Valerie is dating Jeremy's grandfather Dan Ingram. Nikki overhears a conversation between Valerie and Dan and discovers that Jeremy is the illegitimate son of Reverend Bill Mitchell. In April 1994, Nikki exposes Jeremy's paternity in an article for the newspaper during the annual pep rally and gets suspended and is forced to attend summer school. At her aunt Vicki's birthday party, overwhelmed by the secrets she's keeping, Nikki confesses everything to her father: including Kelly's rape accusation -- unbeknownst to them over an intercom. Nick beats Terence nearly to death and Valerie breaks up the fight when she reveals that Nick and Terence are actually father and son. Nikki is shocked when Terence provides evidence that his affair with Kelly was mutual and that Kelly lied. Meanwhile, Razor is furious to learn that Nick fathered the baby Amelia lost and punches his brother before he lays into Amelia and skips town. To make up for her actions, Nikki agrees to babysit Terence's son Nico while his wife Candy helps him recover from Nick's assault. She even makes amends with Jeremy and supports his budding romance with her sister Zoe. Though she denies it, Connor accuses Nikki of wanting Jeremy for herself. To distract herself from her feelings, Nikki tutors Jeffrey Banks who is also in summer school. Jeffrey often compliments Nikki on her looks and smarts but she doesn't take him seriously until he kisses her at Katheryn Fox's annual 4th of July party. The two soon start dating and Nikki even considers losing her virginity to Jeffrey but he changes his mind at the last minute -- she agrees to wait. At her grandmother Valerie's wedding to Dan Ingram, Nikki witnesses a close moment between Zoe and Jeremy and becomes insanely jealous and tries to get Jeffrey to to have sex with her but he rejects her again. Nick finds the girl crying and she confesses that she thinks she has feelings for Jeremy but doesn't want to hurt Jeff or Zoe. Zoe becomes very depressed around Christmas when she splits with Jeremy and Nikki blames Jeremy who reveals that Zoe dumped him. Nikki confronts her sister and Zoe explains that she while she likes Jeremy -- she isn't in love with him -- the way Nikki is. Nikki warns her to keep quiet until she sort out her feelings. In the summer of 1995 Nikki and her friends volunteer for after school program at Saint Timothy's Church. Nikki develops a crush on Jeremy's half-brother Gordon Mitchell though Gordon takes more of an interest in Zoe. As she starts college in the fall, Nikki has big plans for her love life. Jeffrey grows quite jealous of Nikki's flirting with Gordon and they breakup at Zoe and Nikki's 18th birthday party on Halloween. Nikki realizes Jeremy still has feelings for her sister and enlist his help to set up a romance night for the two of them. Nikki is devastated when she walks in on Zoe and Gordon kissing and when she turns to Jeremy for comfort, they sleep together. However, Nikki manages to make her way into Gordon's bed after he gets drunk at his family's Christmas party. Distraught that Gordon doesn't remember their love making and that he still wants Zoe, Nikki runs away to California to be with her mother. She decides to attend college in California. On July 27, 1996, a heavily pregnant Nikki interrupts Zoe and Gordon's wedding and claims Gordon as her baby's father. Zoe and Gordon are about to marry until Jeremy reveals that he and Zoe married in Las Vegas a few weeks earlier. Nikki goes into labor while driving and accidentally hits Monica with her car. Nick comes upon the scene and has his driver rush Nikki to hospital while he takes responsibility for the accident -- fortunately Monica survives. Nikki gives birth to her son on August 30 whom she names Trey at the local clinic and secretly places the child up for adoption only for her sister-in-law Candy to find discover the truth and expose her plans. Gordon and Nikki's families are furious and demand that Nikki get the child back but the baby has been sold on the black market. During the search for Trey, Nikki and Gordon commiserate on how they aren't ready to be parents. Gordon's lawyer uncle Gordy Mitchell convinces the two the marry to win custody of their son. Gordon and Nikki stage a happy wedding in September 1996 and are reunited with Trey soon after. Nikki agrees to spend Christmas with Trey, Gordon and Zoe. In early 1997, Nikki is taken to the hospital after she faints and is terrified to learn that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nikki convinces Gordon to fulfill her dying wish they are officially married. After their honeymoon, Nikki is shocked to learn that she's been misdiagnosed. To keep Gordon from leaving her, Nikki plays up her "illness" using makeup to make herself look sick. However in June 1997, Nikki's nephew Nico accidentally exposes her when he drenches her with water balloons causing her makeup to run. Meanwhile, Zoe collapses and is rushed to the hospital where it is discovered that she is the one with the brain tumor. Nikki is sick to her stomach and hates herself for putting Zoe's life at risk by not coming forward sooner. Nikki does her best to reconcile with Zoe and Gordon and even comforts Zoe when she breaks up with Gordon not wanting to be a burden on him as she dies. To prove she's changed, Nikki goes so far as to try and orchestrate the couple's reunion. Gordon suddenly confesses his love for Nikki and proposes to her. She happily accepts only for the ceremony to be interrupted by Terence and Zoe with a paternity test which proves Gordon is not Trey's father after all. A furious Zoe punches Nikki in the face and then reveals that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father. Nikki watches in horror as Zoe and Gordon are married and Jeremy's mother Cassie Howard promises threatens to sue for Custody of Trey. In November 1997, Nikki and Jeremy come together briefly for Trey's christening where Connor is the boy's godfather and Nikki's roommate from California Mackenzie Hogan is the godmother. Nikki and Trey move into their new apartment just in time for Christmas and she ends up commiserating with college football star Reggie about their failed love lives and he helps set up the apartment. Nikki is quite amused when Reggie reveals that Mackenzie skipped out on him after a one-night-stand. Reggie helps Nikki fend off an angry Jeremy throughout the holidays. At Nikki and Jeremy's custody hearing, Reggie shocks her by claiming her as his girlfriend to the press. The two share a kiss later and Reggie impulsively proposes to Nikki. He insist that being married will increase her chances of retaining custody of Trey. Nikki is hesitant fearing a sudden marriage will look suspicious. Reggie assures Nikki that his feelings for her are real and Nikki accepts his proposal and promises to consider the marriage. Zoe later confronts Nikki about her hesitance to marry Reggie reminding her of the girl who would do anything to get what she wants. Nikki apologizes to her sister for all of her schemes and Zoe believes that being a mother has softened her. Nikki confides in Zoe that she can see herself spending her life with Reggie and Zoe removes her wig to reveal her bald head reminding Nikki of how short life can be. Nikki and Reggie are married in June 1998 at Saint Timothy's Church with their closest friends and relatives in attendance. But they are forced to postpone their honeymoon when Terence is killed in the line of the duty. In early 1999, Nick returns to Jericho City and reunites with Amelia, upsetting Nikki and dashing Razor's hope's of a reconciliation. Nikki graduates college in May 1999 and throws a huge party with Zoe and the rest of their friends only for Jeremy to crash the party to announce he is married to Serena Walker and serves Nikki with custody papers. An angry Nikki confronts Jeremy and they end up sleeping together. Nikki hates herself for betraying Reggie and is prepared to come clean when she learns she is pregnant. Nikki is relieved when paternity tests concludes Reggie to be the father of her daughter. Later, Monica blackmails Nick and Nikki by revealing that she knows Nikki was driving the night of her accident all those years ago and threatens to send them both to jail unless they pay for her silence. On Halloween, a heavily pregnant Nikki discovers Monica's bloody corpse and faints. She awakens in the hospital to find that she has been arrested for the murder. Nikki is convicted and sentenced to death but Jeremy shockingly confesses in an attempt to save her life. Fortunately for Nikki, new evidence is discovered of what looks like a masked man strangling Monica to death just before Nikki finds her body. Nikki is exonerated and released just in time for her to give birth to her daughter Raven. Nikki is furious when her mother refuses to come to town for the baby's christening and instead of naming the girl after her mother as planned, Nikki christens the girl Raven Zoe, after her sister. Nikki is distraught when Jeremy is rendered comatose after he is severely burned in a fire and Nikki regains sole custody of Trey. Zoe comforts her sister warns her to be honest about her feelings with Reggie. At Zoe's encouragement, Nikki reluctantly attends Nick and Amelia's wedding on July 5. Nikki is later confronted by Cassie who accuses her of lying about Raven's paternity. On Halloween, the Graysons are devastated when Zoe is found dead with her throat slit. In February 2002, Nikki is blindsided when Reggie suddenly serves her with divorce papers and reveals that he knows he isn't Raven's father. Cassie then announces plans to sue for custody of Trey and Raven. Just as Nikki and Cassie are about to go to court Jeremy wakes up and orders his mother to drop the custody suit. Nikki is quite shocked when Jeremy proposes but she fears Jeremy is only proposing to avoid another custody battle. Jeremy reveals that the night of the fire he got drunk and wrote her a letter in which he professed his love for her but she reveals that she never got the letter. It is revealed that Cassie intercepted the letter and burned it which lead to fire that nearly killed Jeremy. A furious Jeremy disowns his mother and leaves Serena for Nikki. After visiting Zoe's grave, Nikki finally accepts Jeremy's proposal but Serena refuses to sign the divorce papers. In 2003, Nikki is infuriated by the revelation that Harmony Records intern Drew Zane is actually Nick and Amelia's illegitimate son. Meanwhile, Nikki discovers she is pregnant and at risk of miscarrying from all the stress. Jeremy's promotion also leaves Nikki to care for the kids on their own on her own. Jeremy wants to hire a nanny but Nikki refuses. With Nick encouraging her to give Drew a chance, Nikki decides to leave town and Jeremy agrees to commute to work. The family relocates to Los Angeles to be near Shelby who has agreed to help care for the kids. Nikki later surprises Jeremy and reveals she is pregnant again. Candy calls home in July 2004 to reveal that Nikki has given birth to another son. 2005–14 Nikki and Jeremy return to Jericho City in 2005 struggling to keep their marriage together. Nikki believes that Trey is unaware of their constant fighting and she is shocked when Trey demands that they divorce or send him to live with one of his grandparents. Nikki is quite surprised when Jeremy wants to put off the divorce and try marriage counseling first. 2016– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character -- Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families -- specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love -- the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue -- often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born in October 1977, Nikki is the illegitimate twin daughter of business man Nick Grayson, and his first wife, Elizabeth. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births